overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Right Hand and Left Hand
Right Hand and Left Hand (右手と左手,'' Migite to Hidarite'') is the sixth chapter of School Days manga. Summary Makoto visits Kotonoha at her house when Kokoro embraces him. She excitedly tells him that he can play with her, but he mentions that he actually came to speak to Kotonoha, who grabs some tea and leads him to her bedroom before convincing Kokoro to leave them alone for a bit. She pours them some tea an they begin to chat about Makoto's time at the beach. He recalls Sekai's confession right in front of him back at the beach, thinking about how she told him that she was serious - despite knowing he is dating Kotonoha. As he begins to muse, he snaps out of it as Kotonoha calls out to him. He remembers something and gives Kotonoha a souvenir he got: a seashell necklace. She promises to take good care of it and offers to give him something as well, but she is abruptly pulled closer to Makoto and slowly clings to him. For a moment things stay awkward until they apologize to one-another for it, so she hands him an invitation to the Summer Break Fireworks Festival. When the Festival arrives, he waits for Kotonoha and is surprised to see her in her yukata. He compliments how nice she looks and they walk around the grounds together until they spot Hikari, Taisuke, Nanami, and a quiet Sekai also attending. Sekai asks the couple to join them, but Makoto declines until Kotonoha convinces him that it will be more fun to have Sekai with them. They watch as Sekai plays a Japanese Cork Gun game, beating Hikari. Setsuna models a clay phoenix with ease, much to the surprise of Taisuke and Makoto, then they watch as Kotonoha loses in a round of Kingyo Sukui (Gold Fish Scooping). However, she has fun anyway, and they share a small laugh. With that, Sekai invites them to check out the Haunted House and Nanami suggests that they should go in pairs, with Taisuke right away offering to pair with Sekai. Makoto refuses this idea and tells him to go with Hikari instead, then he enters with Kotonoha. Right away Kotonoha gets startled and starts to cling to Makoto. He kisses her, but she pushes him away, thinking that it is too scary to even think about kissing in a place like that. They awkwardly head to the exit, so Taisuke and Hikari take their turn. As they wait for the fireworks to start, Makoto apologizes to Kotonoha about the Haunted House, and tells her that he was not thinking about her, but rather himself. He continues on to say that she is precious to him and deeply apologizes once again as the fireworks begin. Holding hands, they start to watch the fireworks, along with Sekai. Character in order of appearance *Makoto Itou *Kokoro Katsura *Kotonoha Katsura *Sekai Saionji(flashback) *Hikari Kuroda *Setsuna Kiyoura *Taisuke Sawanaga *Nanami Kanroji Category:Chapters Category:Manga